Never Existed
by dragon-diva
Summary: A dead woman returns with a daughter they never new existed. What if she was the missing link to fight Voldemort? Harry helps her remember that life is worth it, and she inturn helps him fight the most evil wizard alive. R&R please. Flame if you wish.


**Never Existed.**

**Hi please read and review. This is my new story. Harry is a character in this. He'll arrive soon, so be patient! Enjoy**

**-Divs

* * *

**

Chapter One. Pain is laughable!

I was in so much pain I would have laughed if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. Why laugh you say? When I trained with my brother, he used to break my bones. That was before I started breaking his. Actually Angus isn't my brother. But that's a minor technicality. We grew up together, and when his father died when I was 10, he just hung around my mother and I. Not that we minded. In the cruel world that we live in family members die all the time. My mother and his father had been partners. Not the partners you're thinking of. They didn't jump each others bones. Not that I'm aware of. Okay, nasty mental picture…anyway, they worked together before I was born. In the Ministry.

The Ministry of Magic. As Unspeakables.

No I'm not nuts. Magic exists. It's pretty funky. When it's not set on "kill". Unspeakables are like assassins. Trained to eradicate evil and all that jazz. Professional killers, and good at it too. Not to mention a hell of lot more dangerous than Muggles with guns. (Muggles are non-magical peoples.)

This brings me to why I'm in so much bloody pain. It's a long story and it pretty much started when my mother decided it was time to go back to England.

* * *

About 4 months ago my mother visited me in my bedroom in The Alice. Actually it was a run down old van that I just happened to sleep in. We'd been in Alice Springs, Australia for about 3 weeks. I'd grown up mostly in the outback. Out of the 16 years I'd been alive I lived in Australia for about 8 of them. We traveled _a lot._

My mother basically looked the same as I do, just more battle weary. She had a few wrinkles around the corners of her blue eyes. Her long wavy blond hair was streaked with some grey, and she was still fit as she was when she was an Unspeakable. She smiled at me. The sad smile. The one she uses when I remind her of my father. She smiles like that a lot. I have her eyes, and her features but my hairs dark, like red chocolate. My father's hair was dark. I'm flamboyant, like her but I'm also take my studies seriously, like him. Even though I don't attend a witch and wizardry school. I'm what you'd call home schooled. I'd never met my father, but mum always told me he was a great man, and would love me for who I am and not what I am. You see, he doesn't know I exist. Sad huh? Not really. I love my mum. She's better than a hundred dads. I don't need one. But sometimes I wonder. I don't blameher for running. She was trying to protect him. She faked her death nearly seventeen years ago. At the time my mum had no idea she was pregnant with me, and when she did it was too late to tell him he was going to be a father. To a "dead" woman. Wouldn't go down well. So she pretended to be dead, and I officially don't exist. When Angus tried to blame me for driving his motorbike into a tree when I was 12 I told him it couldn't have been me, as I don't exist. Needless to say he didn't find that funny. Anyway I maintain the bike drove itself into the eucalyptus.

"Do you mind helping me fix the car?" My mother said in her soft silky voice. I threw aside my parchment, and scrambled out of the van.

"And cutting my studies short? Of course!" I said sarcastically, earning a smile from mum.

"Elspeth! Delia! Come join." Ferg's shout punctured the silence of our "home". We both spun to find Ferg and Angus chasing Heckler around the abandon car lot. Ferguson Meltick (Ferg) was a tall, lanky bald man about ten years older than my mother. Brilliant wizard. He'd been and seen everything. Has some of the most gruesome stories around. He somehow leached himself to our runaway band when we were in Texas, nine years ago. The American Ministry of Magic branded him a threat. All he did was aim a few curses at the Minister of Magic's nephew, who owed Ferg money. Their business wasn't exactly legal. We were in America at the time and mum and Gregorio (Angus' dad) picked him up at some run down old pub. He's a funny creature, Ferg. Damn handy though. Trust is a hard commodity to find these days, but with Ferg you know if you ever get in a sticky situation, he'll bail you out. And not tell my mum. But that's another story.

Heckler squealed when Angus caught her. He threw her up onto his shoulder, roaring like a madman, running around the compound like he had ants up his pants. Heckler's five, and the most darling little thing. But watch out for those teeth! Angus and I found Heckler in an alleyway in Prague when she was a baby. We don't know if she's magical, but she might be. Her scream can shatter windows, literally. Heckler got her name from, of all people, Ferg. When Angus and I brought her back to the warehouse we were accommodating at the time, he exclaimed "What the heck? Trust you two to find a babe to escape from getting in strife" For weeks after we found her, we couldn't figure out who she was, or who her parents were. Every time she cried or laughed or pooped or spewed Ferg always exclaimed "You're a little heckler, ain't ya?" So for some strange reason she ended up being called Heckler. Ferg adores her. If it wasn't for her I reckon he would have bailed on us awhile back.

"No thank you Ferg. Delia and I are going to fix the car." My mother called as Ferg rushed past trying to catch up to Angus and Heckler.

"You're loss woman." Ferg always called mum "woman". Mum rolled her eyes. My theory is that he calls her that because he's forgotten her name. It wouldn't surprise me.

"What's up? You know as well as I do you can fix this heap of junk by yourself." I said to her when she popped the hood of the old Holden Ute.

"Hmm. Can't hide anything from you can I?" She said, amused. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Nope. I can read you like a book."

"Really? Am I interesting?" She said airily. I grinned at her.

"Very."

"Good. I wouldn't want to bore you." She paused as oil spattered her old raggy robes. Frowning she continued speaking, "You're aware Voldemort is back." It wasn't a question.

"Yes..." I was wary. Who knew how this conversation could end?

"Well I've been thinking –"

"Always a dangerous sign." I muttered, earning an annoyed look.

"I was thinking it might be a smart move to leave Australia and go back to England." She said, changing the oil of the battered car. I was floored. If the most evil wizard of all time had returned from a twelve year siesta and was currently in England would you return? I think not. I believe that all this running had scrambled my mother's brains.

"Smart move? Are you nuts? Have you forgotten why you left in the first place?" My mother stiffened. Whoops. I was treating her like, well… someone my age.

"Delia don't speak to me like I'm an idiot. And I haven't raised you too be afraid of a little danger." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. You're right. And I'm not afraid of danger. A "little danger" might be understating it just a tad though. But why go back? They think you're dead. I don't exist. And what about Ferg and Angus? Do they want to go? And Heckler? What the hell are we meant to do with her?" I was rambling and I knew it. I couldn't help it. Was I frightened? A bit, I'll admit it. You tell anyone and I'll hex you to Christmas. Mum held up her hand to stem my verbal diarrhea.

"Delia I know you're frightened, so am I. But it's the right thing to do. Ferg and I have discussed it, and we think some of the things we've learned all these years could help the Order. I'm tired Delia. Aren't you? Don't you want to stop running?" I leaned heavily against the truck.

"I don't know any thing else _**but** _running Mum. I honestly don't mind the way I've grown up. But I guess your kind of right about going back. But you realize dad's there. Alive. Thinking you're dead, and has no idea he's got a kid." Mum sighed, the pain obvious in her eyes.

"I know. That's a problem I'll deal with when I get there. Ferg and I were thinking of going first, leaving you and Angus with Heckler for two weeks, then you three head on over. And we'll see what happens." I frowned.

"It sounds like you, Ferg and Angus already decided without asking me first." I said testily. I **_hated_** decisions made for me, absolutely loath it.

"Delia we did no such thing. I'm asking your opinion now." My mother didn't seem all that concerned that she hit a nerve by not coming to me first.

"Humph." That was the very intelligent word that spurted from my mouth.

"Very intelligent Dels." I rolled my eyes. I didn't need to turn around to know Angus was behind me.

"Shut up." I snapped. My mother coughed to remind me what we talking about. Not that I had forgotten.

"I really don't know mum. Sure I'll follow you like a good little daughter to England. Although I don't really think it's a good idea. And not because of Lord Dickhead." I was totally ignoring Angus. Seeing a small smile tug at my mother's mouth I knew he was making faces behind my back. I jabbed my elbow suddenly, connecting with his ribcage.

"Huh!" He grunted in surprise. I turned to see him holding his side looking amused.

"Not called for." He said, mock-glaring at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. Mum burst out laughing. Angus glared at her. She was quite a thing to look at. Her robes were spattered with oil, she had grease smudged on her forehead, yet she looked stunning as she doubled over with mirth. I hope I looked that good when I get to her age. If I live that long.

"Elspeth you're daughter just assaulted me. It really isn't funny." He said as an afterthought. Mum just continued laughing.

"I did not assault you. My elbow has a mind of its own. I can't control it." I said with most serious expression I could muster. Angus continued glaring at me. Suddenly he burst out laughing and I smiled. I was surrounded by idiots.

"Weren't we talking about Voldemort? And moving to England? Not laughing because Angus can't act?" I said sarcastically. Mum and Angus composed themselves, and got serious.

"Delia, England might not be safe, but at least if anything goes wrong the Order will know about us and could help. With Voldemort getting stronger we could use the assistance if Death Eaters try to capture you." Mum's expression was grave. Damn that woman loved me. Wanted to protect me. I didn't want to be protected. I'm stubborn that way. Angus says that attitude will get me killed.

"Plus once they warm up to you maybe they'll like the fact they have a werewolf that can transform without the full moon." Angus added. I rolled my eyes. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention – I'm not a normal werewolf. Is there such a thing?


End file.
